The Quest for Amiibo
by princevincent
Summary: Bayonetta, Corrin, and Cloud are fed up that their amiibo have not come out yet. Rated M for language.


bayonetta was resting around after a day of fighting angels and treating herself by buying herself nice things because she is beautiful and deserves it. then suddenly she got a text message from luka saying "hey when is ur amiibo coming out just wondering not gonna cum on it or anything." then it struck bayonetta. SHE has not gotten her amiibo yet. this pissed her off so she texted cloud, corrin, and kamui. corrin is male corrin and kamui is female corrin in this story because i fucking said so for the sake of being able to tell them apart.

"hey u guys got ur amiibo yet? just asking for a friend :)" she texted.

"no." cloud replied.

"no." kamui replied.

"no." corrin replied.

"what the fuck. what the fuck. meet me 3 o clock im getting my fucking amiibo. and maybe urs. if i care enough."

so the four of them met.

"well why did u call me here im not gonna get an amiibo in the first place because female robin didnt get an amiibo."

"how abt we get u an amiibo ;)" bayonetta said.

"wow really tht would be cool bc i'm better then corrin." kamui said. and corrin gasped. "listen at least my name doesnt sound like corn and i dont look like a generic anime boy." corrin began to weep softly and then the four of them headed to where the person in charge of making amiibo was. bayonetta was taller then all of them btw so she was like the mom in charge. bayonetta is beautiful. so they arrived there and the four of them saw the person in charge.

"hi," said the person. "who the fuck are you guys."

cloud, insulted because his game was the oldest out of the 4, spoke up. "um we still havent gotten our amiibo :))))" he said passive agressively.

"oh we're done with smash amiibo. we already did all the characters."the person smiled in confidence.

bayonetta, pissed off that she was forgotten. FIRST they nerfed her because nintendo was trying to burn the witch and NOW they wont give her her amiibo. holy shit. she climaxed but not in the sexy way but u know in the way in the game when u abt to beat the boss and her hair turns into a pretty neat monster and kills it and drags it to hell or something? yea so she did that and the poor person was DEAD.

"oh no how are we going to get our amiibo now :(" corrin said and kamui punched him bc she felt like it.

"i beat the shit out of god do u really think i care abt this guy."bayo said. then cloud whipped out his phone and checked the news and holy shit the last dlc amiibo got release!

"AM I THE AMIIBO OR IS HE." kamui screamed.

"uhhh cant tell the image wont load bc i'm on tumblr mobile :/" cloud said. bayonetta was like wtf is a tumblr because she didnt have a phone.

"so did u just kill a guy for no reason?" corrin asked bayonetta because he didnt believe in killing people if you ever played fe fates you know hes fucking bland as shit.

"whoopsie guess i did." corrin gasped and screamed "YOU CANT DO THAT." and bayonetta was like "i can do what i want now shut up we're gonna get lunch." so they went out to get lunch and corrin, kamui, and cloud got normal food. while bayonetta just got a bucket of lolipops.

"umm arent you gonna get cavaties?" corrin asked the witch.

"fuck you i can do what i want." bayonetta then started eating her lolipops, she didnt get any cavaties btw because she's perfect tbh.

corrin was eating his sandwich and then mayonaise started to drip from it. "mayo...bayo- mayonetta" corrin giggled. then bayonetta looked at corrin and she wasnt even mad but she pretended she was just so she had an excuse to climax again. yea so corrin FUCKING DIED.

"GUYS THE IMAGES LOADED WAIT WHAT THE FUCK." cloud said bc the amiibo were, a corn onthe cob, an actual cloud, and bayonetta.

kamui, not worried about the amiibo anymore was freaking out "BAYONETTA WHY DID YOU DO THAT OOOH MY GOD OH MY GOD THE GAMEIS SOILED WE GOTTA REPLACE HIM OR SOMETHING OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO." then bayonetta was like "its ok i got this." then she went into the animes and she picked out a random harem anime protagonist and then pulled him out and put him in corrin's clothes. no one noticed. also bayonetta got her amiibo. is was beautiful. the end.


End file.
